Just Came to Say Goodbye
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: It's February 27th...and Johnny, Will, and EG are ready to leave...Not if the fans can help it. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Today is a sad day for Idiots everywhere.**

**This weekend we bid adieu to Christina Sajous, Michael Esper, John Gallagher Jr and Billie Joe Armstrong.**

**Especially sad for me since I didn't get a chance to see them…..EVER.**

**So yeah.**

**FOR THEM!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Me: *crying* I-I-I don't own…..WAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Jimmy: oh my God….**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME! YOUR JOHNNY CAKES IS LEAVING!**

**Jimmy: *rolls eyes* **

**ME: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Tunny: If you may, I do speak fluent fangirl tear fits.**

**Jimmy:….You would.**

**Tunny: She says….I don't own American Idiot. Or Will, EG or Johnny. Dear God, please stay. I think I just cried my body's water supply out.**

**Me: *sniffles* He's good.**

**Jimmy: Weirdo.**

* * *

Will: *whistling*

Tunny: !

Will: What?

Tunny: THEY'RE AFTER ME!

Will: Who?

Tunny: *small voice* The fangirls.

Will: Oh God…..DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!

*they hide behind Will's Couch of Angst*

Fangirls: *burst in* WILL! JOHNNY! EXTRAORDINARY GIRL! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!

Tunny: *whispered* Dude, go.

Will: *whispered* No! They're gonna attack me!

Tunny: *whispered* THEY HAVE MY GIRLFRIEND!

Will: *whispered* And our best friend.

Tunny: *whispered* IT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!

Will: Fine…*pops out* I SURRENDER!

Fangirls: YAAAAAAAY!

Anna: IT'S FUCKING WILL!

Will: Dude, relax…

Steph: Seriously. *slap*

Anna: Ow…

Johnny: *being held captive by Twinsie* Hey Will.

Will: *being held captive by Liz* Hey…

EG: *being held captive by Anna* Can we go already? We have other shows to attend to.

Liz: NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T GO!

Anna: I even wore my JESUS ROCKS shirt for you. *glares at Johnny*

Johnny: O…k…

Anna: DON'T LEAVE!

Steph: Wait….we're missing someone….AHA!

Twinsie: Who?

Steph: *runs out*

Twinsie: Ok…

Will: Hey, Tunny, I think you can come out now.

Tunny: NO! I'M NOT COMING OUT!

Will: Why?

Tunny: THEY'RE CRUEL PEOPLE!

Liz: We're not cruel. Are we cruel?

EG: Well, if you would consider barging into my apartment, setting a giant fire hose on my boyfriend and then kidnapping me in the dead of night cruel….then yes.

Johnny: Yeah. And then they tricked me into thinking that original Jimmy was back and I, you know, got excited...BUT IT WAS JUST THEM! I WILL NEVER GET MY LOVERBOY BACK!

Will: Oh my God….

Steph: *returns* I'M BACK!

Billie Joe: Dude, what the fuck?

Johnny: NOOOOO! IT'S NOT-REAL JIMMY!

Steph: See, you're all gonna leave tonight. But we WON'T LET YOU!

EG: Is anyone starting to feel incredibly alarmed?

Will: Oh, I am…

Johnny: Same…

Billie Joe: Why the fuck are we all here?

Tunny: Why am _I_ here?

Will: Because you love us. And you want to stay here to be a witness for when we call the cops.

Tunny: I DON'T WANNA GET INVOLVED WITH THE LAW!

EG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO!

Tunny: Wait a second…YOU'RE LEAVING ME.

EG: Not exactly…

Tunny: YES YOU ARE! OH MY GOD! *cries*

Libby Winters: There, there, Tunny…it'll be ok.

Tunny: Who are you?

Libby: Your new girlfriend.

Tunny: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Johnny: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!

Whatsername: *barging in* OK I KNOW YOU HAVE THEM!

Twinsie: Aw, fuck….*looks around* I'm gonna go burn down a building.

Anna: BE SAFE! And don't get caught!

EG: Thank GOD you showed up…

Whatsername: Oh, don't mention it…

Will: Get us out of here.

Whatsername: One sec….*slaps Johnny*

Johnny: Ow…

Whatsername: SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AFTER LEAVING ME FOR SIX DIFFERENT JIMMYS? HUH? WELL FUCK YOU, YOU WHORE!

Steph: Wow.

Johnny: Please let me go. I need to go to my rehearsal for-!

Whatsername: OH, SO THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE?

Johnny: STOP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY!

Fangirls: KEEP GOING WHATSERNAME! KEEEP GOING!

Johnny: I'M GONE! I'M LEAVING! GOODBYE! *he leaves*

Fangirls: GODDAMMITSHITBITCHFUCK!

Whatsername: THAT ASSHOLE!

EG: ITS NOT WORTH IT! GIVE UP!

Whatsername: *sighs* You're right…..

EG: Now if you excuse me…I have to go be a Shirelle….

Tunny: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anna: What he said. NOOOOOOO!

Tunny: DON'T LEAVE!

EG: Sorry, honeybear…I'll see you around, I guess.*leaves*

Tunny: *crumples up into a pathetic ball*

Will: Ouch.

Billie Joe: Well….I'm out of here *leaves*

Liz: WILL DON'T LEAVE US!

Anna: YES WILL! DON'T LEAVE!

Tunny: *bawling*

Steph: Guys, let him do what he has to do….

Both: NO!

Will: Well….um…

Whatsername: Please don't leave me alone with him. *looks at Tunny*

Will: Gotta go! *zooms out the door*

Whatsername: GODDAMMIT WILL!

Anna: This day sucks.

Liz: Amen.

Tunny: *still crying*

Libby: *poking him* WHERE'S THE OFF BUTTON?

**A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Tunny: *clears throat* She says Waaaaah. I'm so sad they're gone. How about some reviews?**


End file.
